Rompecabezas
by Katte Turner
Summary: [OneShot] Ryoma se fue al Campamento Sub-17, dejando a Sakuno esperanzada por su regreso, sobre todo por las cosas que él le había regalado. [Leve RyoSaku]


¡Hola! He vuelto con otra mini-historia sobre Ryoma y Sakuno. Hace ya un tiempo que tenía esta idea rondando por mi mente y por fin pude plasmarla. No adelantaré mucho, solo les diré que se sitúa antes de New Prince of Tennis y luego… bueno, para saberlo, ¡tendrán que leer! Llegué a los 2 dígitos con mis historias, los 3 dígitos están a solo un paso (?) Ah, y para aquellos que habrán leído _Cuando ella llegó_, notarán que la protagonista hace una pequeña aparición en este oneshot (¡es que ella me gusta tanto!).

Sin más dilaciones, los dejo para que lean y —ojalá— disfruten la historia. Ya saben: cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, ¡que sea un review! :3

**Summary:** [OneShot] Ryoma se fue al Campamento Sub-17, dejando a Sakuno esperanzada por su regreso, sobretodo por las cosas que él le había regalado. [Leve RyoSaku]

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis le pertenece a Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

**Rompecabezas**

Golpeó la pelota contra la pared por enésima vez. Aquello se había vuelto algo recurrente en su rutina, puesto que ahora la joven tenista era titular del equipo femenino del Seigaku y debía entrenar el triple que antes. Esbozó una sonrisa un tanto bobalicona de solo recordar lo difícil y arduo que le resultó conseguirlo. Meses y meses de entrenamiento y duros partidos culminaron con la resolución de su capitana. Recordar ese momento ensanchó aún más su sonrisa.

—Reúnanse —ordenó su capitana, de largos y ondulados cabellos negros, mirada imponente y buen porte—. Como ya saben —continuó, mientras que los miembros del club la miraban expectante—, solo queda un cupo para titular, y después de haberlas visto desempeñarse en distintos amistosos y ser completamente consciente de sus técnicas y habilidades, he tomado la decisión de concederle esta última plaza a Ryuzaki —y posó sus ojos en los de ella, mirándola aprobatoriamente—. Confío plenamente en sus capacidades, así como en las de todo el equipo. Eso es todo —finalizó.

Sakuno escuchó vaga y lejanamente los gritos de emoción de sus compañeras; parecía como si sus oídos fuesen fuertemente sellados, como si se hubiese hundido en el agua y allí las ondas sonoras no fuesen capaces de alcanzarla. Reaccionó cuando la mano de su capitana se posó amablemente en su hombro, mirándola nuevamente de esa forma, esa forma de la cual nunca pensó ser testigo, menos si esa mirada iba dirigida hacia ella. _Aprobación_. Su capitana, la mujer más fuerte de todo el Seigaku, la aprobó delante de todas sus compañeras, sacando a relucir sus virtudes. No cabía en sí de tanta felicidad.

Dejó de golpear el esférico; no tenía sentido seguir haciéndolo si su mente se encontraba en otro lugar. Rememoró el por qué comenzó a jugar tenis, y un violento sonrojo se apoderó de sus pómulos. _Ryoma_. ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Cuánto habría mejorado en el tenis en este tiempo? Necesitaba con urgencia contestar a esas preguntas, necesitaba verlo; _lo necesitaba_.

Se quedó observando tiernamente su raqueta e inmediatamente a su cerebro llegó la remembranza de aquel día en que la había obtenido. Su sonrisa no disminuyó ni un ápice. Ocurrió después del Torneo Nacional, cuando el príncipe procedía a irse a Estados Unidos y ella a duras penas —y con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, cabe mencionar— alcanzó a llegar.

—Ryoma-kun —murmuró con toda fuerza que le permitieron sus pulmones.

El chico lentamente se dio vuelta y la encaró, escrutándola de arriba hacia abajo.

—Tú nunca aprendes a llegar a la hora —le espetó, aunque su tono no sonó enojado ni despiadado; sonó simplemente como Ryoma.

—¡Lo siento! —se apresuró a decir—. Es que…

—No importa —le interrumpió—. No tengo mucho tiempo, debo embarcar en diez minutos —informó, a lo que la cobriza miró decepcionada hacia el suelo.

—Ya veo —murmuró apenada—. Bueno, solo quería desearte mucho éxito en Estados Unidos —e hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír.

Ryoma sacó lápiz y papel y comenzó a garabatear en él rápidamente. Estiró su mano hacia ella y le entregó la hoja doblada por la mitad. Antes de que ella pudiera hacer cualquier pregunta, él habló.

—Es mi dirección de correo electrónico.

Sakuno abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, al tiempo que el peliverde esbozaba una media sonrisa. Rebuscó entre sus cosas y sacó una raqueta roja.

—Ten —ella abrió la palma de su mano y él la depositó ahí—. Aún tienes el cabello demasiado largo, pero espero que puedas mejorar en el tenis.

Ahora ni siquiera podía hablar. Se había quedado total y absolutamente pasmada por lo recién acontecido.

—Nos vemos, Ryuzaki.

Reaccionó en lo que ella pensó que fue una eternidad, aunque en realidad solo fuesen un par de segundos.

—¡Adiós, Ryoma-kun! —gritó, agitando sus manos en señal de despedida.

Dejó escapar un suspiro. Recordar aquello siempre la hacía ponerse muy sentimental. Se dejó caer en la banca más cercana, aún teniendo en sus manos la raqueta. Desde ese día se mandaron varios correos, en donde ella le expresaba su gratitud por el objeto regalado y lo llenaba de preguntas sobre cómo era estar en otro país. Él, siempre sereno y resuelto, respondía escuetamente, pero para ella eso era suficiente.

Pero él —después de tres meses— nunca le escribió que volvería a Japón para unirse al Campamento Sub-17, y ella solo se enteró cuando Ryoma ya había abordado el avión. Soltó un suspiro de resignación al recordar que —como es costumbre— se había perdido y había llegado al extremo contrario del aeropuerto: el hall de despegue. Llevaba —orgullosamente— un certificado que deseaba mostrarle con toda su alma. Cuando quiso pedir ayuda, sintió un gorro caer sobre su cabeza. _Su_ gorro.

—Estás en la dirección equivocada —le dijo aquella voz que ella tanto anhelaba, arrebatándole rápidamente de las manos aquel preciado documento.

—Ryoma-kun —susurró. Se sentía avergonzada ya que, por más que ella quisiera mostrárselo, siempre había sido todo un lío poder hablar con él y expresarle sus sentimientos.

El peliverde extendió el certificado y lo leyó lentamente. Habló arrogantemente —como siempre—, pero también le imprimió otro sentimiento distinto a su tono de voz, tono que la cobriza no supo identificar.

—Tercer lugar en un torneo de caridad —y ella no pudo apreciar la expresión de su rostro, pues él estaba de espaldas.

Sakuno aspiró aire fuertemente antes de comenzar, haciendo con eso que sus nervios disminuyeran.

—Es algo pequeño —dijo, restándole importancia—. Trabajé tan duro como me enseñaste.

—Todavía te queda un largo trecho por recorrer… pero de seguro hiciste todo lo posible —le dijo, juntando su índice con su pulgar en una especie de gesto de aprobación.

Era un día distinto, pero ambos se encontraban en el mismo lugar y en una situación muy parecida. Y, al igual que aquel día, ella abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos al escuchar aquellas palabras salir de su boca.

—Vamos, Ryuzaki —y aquello la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Luego de eso se dirigieron hacia la escuela. Ella reprimió una mueca triste al llegar, sabiendo lo que seguía.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ni bien habían pisado suelo escolar, escrutando sus rojizos ojos.

Ella dudó si hablar o no. Pero resolvió que ya no podía callar lo que sentía.

—Tengo pena —admitió. Él abrió los ojos más de lo normal a escuchar sus palabras—. Siento pena porque sé que te irás y no sé cuándo vuelva a verte —dijo con sus ojos caídos, corriendo su mirada para que él no pudiese apreciar sus apagados orbes.

—No me voy para siempre —comentó él, haciendo un gesto que Sakuno nunca esperó. Su mano se posó tranquilamente sobre su hombro, confortándola a su manera—. Mada mada dane, Ryuzaki —y haciendo un gesto con la mano se despidió, dejándola absorta en aquello que había ocurrido.

De aquel episodio ya habían transcurrido otros tres meses, pero ella los sintió como una inconmensurable cantidad de tiempo. Volvió al presente, a su realidad. Su vida no era tan mala sin Ryoma; por lo menos había conseguido ser titular y, con esto, la oportunidad de mejorar aún más su tenis. Su vida en Seigaku se había convertido en una rutina que no le desagradaba, mas no la animaba por completo. A pesar de haber logrado su cometido de ser regular del equipo femenino, sentía que le faltaba una parte para ser completamente feliz. Como si su vida fuese un rompecabezas y faltase —tal vez— la pieza más importante. Aunque ella seguía esperanzada de que algún día lo vería entrar por la puerta principal, con ese semblante tan arrogante y esa postura tan confiada. Suspiró con pesar, pero decidió no seguir pensando en él; no sacaría nada bueno si seguía haciéndolo, pronto se acercaba un torneo en el cual todas tenían puestas sus esperanzas. Y ella tenía que responder a la confianza que su capitana había depositado en ella. Pensar en eso le infundió ánimos para retomar la práctica.

Su mano empuñada mantenía agarrada firmemente el mango de su raqueta, y entonces comenzó a golpear nuevamente la pelota. Le imprimió mucha fuerza y apuntó siempre al mismo lugar. Pudo realizar aquello que ella consideraba que solo los tenistas por sobre el común podían hacer. Esbozó una sonrisa al ver cómo aquel punto se ennegrecía cada vez que ella lanzaba el esférico a esa dirección. Si tan solo Ryoma pudiese apreciar cuánto había avanzado. Sería tan feliz.

—Veo que has mejorado. Doblas menos los codos. Doblas más las rodillas. Pero tu pelo sigue siendo muy largo.

Sakuno dejó de golpear la pelota y se giró bruscamente al escuchar esa voz tan familiar. Sus orbes se abrieron de par en par al verlo ahí, parado a pocos metros de ella, con esa sonrisa tan condenadamente engreída. Parpadeó un par de veces, pues no creía lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando.

—Hey —le saludó.

Corrió a toda velocidad hacia él y se colgó de su cuello, sintiendo aquel aroma que le fascinaba. Contra todo pronóstico, el Echizen posó una mano sobre su espalda.

—Ryoma-kun —murmuró—. Volviste.

—El campamento ya acabó. Vuelvo al Seigaku —informó.

Ella se separó lentamente de él y —todavía colgada a su cuello— lo miró a los ojos. Y entonces Ryoma pudo apreciar aquel brillo que desprendían sus pupilas; ese brillo que a él le producía un eterno cosquilleo en las manos.

—Estoy tan feliz —dijo ella, casi en un susurro.

Él apartó su vista un momento. Casi parecía avergonzado.

—Veo que le has dado un buen uso —dijo, apuntando la raqueta que él le había regalado.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó ella, radiante—. Ha sido el mejor regalo que me han hecho.

Volvió a correr su mirada, bajando levemente la visera de su gorra.

Cuando ella se percató que todavía seguía prendada de su nuca, intentó hacer el amago de zafarse, sonrojándose violentamente en el proceso. Él la detuvo.

—No me molesta —declaró. Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero no pudo borrar de sus mejillas aquel color carmín.

—R-Ryoma-kun, ¿qué tal todo en el campamento? —dijo, intentando hilar frases.

—Bien. Muchos tipos fuertes, muchos tipos derrotados —comentó arrogantemente.

En la comisura de los labios de Sakuno se formó una tierna sonrisa.

—Acá no pudimos ver los partidos internacionales; los adquirió una cadena de televisión muy costosa —dijo ella, ya más calmada—. ¿Cómo les fue?

Ryoma volvió a esbozar esa sonrisa soberbia en sus labios, pronunciando las siguientes palabras casi con reproche.

—¿Qué crees tú? Mada mada dane, Ryuzaki.

Y ella volvió a aferrarse fuertemente al peliverde. Y él sintió el aliento de ella en su nuca, volviendo a sentir cosquilleos en las manos. Esta vez rodeó con ambas manos la cintura de la chica, rozando sus larguísimos cabellos trenzados.

—Tu cabello es demasiado largo —sentenció.

Ella se separó bruscamente de él, haciendo un mohín.

—Jo, Ryoma-kun, ¿qué tiene que ver eso?

Él dejó escapar una pequeña risa al ver la mueca de su compañera.

—Vamos, Ryuzaki.

Aquella frase creyó haberla escuchado muchas veces. Pero todas las veces que él se lo dijo, Ryoma había actuado de una manera diferente. Y hoy no fue la excepción. Sakuno ordenó sus cosas, y antes de que pudiese hacer cualquier otra cosa, él le agarró firmemente la muñeca, arrastrándola hacia un destino que solo el ambarino conocía. Y ella estaba feliz. Nerviosa, tímida y casi tartamudeando, como siempre, pero _feliz_. Por fin había vuelto aquella parte del _rompecabezas_ que ella tanto anhelaba.


End file.
